


Wishing

by KatyaDarlink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically a what if story where gabriel Does tell adrien hes hawkmoth, Episode: s03 Félix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: "I think I'm moving on. No amount of wishing is going to bring her back, so I-""It can.""What?"Gathering his resolve, Gabriel continues. "A wish can bring her back with the power of the miraculous."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Wishing

Squaring his shoulders, Gabriel Agreste glided forward, toward the small boy at the base of the stone statue of his wife. The back garden remained hidden, the green trees obscuring it from outsiders' vision.

The few butterflies flitting around remind him it's time.

He crouches next to Adrien, and they both share a look at the Emilie before them. Her gentle smile, the stone eyes. Silence passes between them.

"I still talk her to her sometimes, you know. It feels nice to let her know how we're doing. I, I still miss her from time to time but I think I'm moving on. No amount of wishing is going to bring her back, so I-"

"It can."

"What?"

Gathering his resolve, Gabriel continues. "A wish _can_ bring her back with the power of the miraculous."

Gabriel watches as his son stares open mouthed at him. He looks away, "Do you? Do you think that's what Hawkmoth wants?"

It's now or never.

"Son, it's exactly what I need the miraculous for."

Instantly Gabriel can feel a tendril of fear emerge from Adrien, so loud he can sense it without meaning to. He watches as he flinches away from him, towards the statue of his mother.

"You? You..."

"She's not gone Adrien. We can bring he back with the power of the miraculous. We can be a family again."

"How? You said she dissapeared, she-"

"She's downstairs, if you'd like to see."

Tears start forming in adrien's eyes, "Downstairs??" It sounds like a cat's yelp.

Tuning into Adrien emotions he can sense horror, fear, apprehension, realization... and grief.

_Grief_

Gabriel's felt it every day since Emilie's sickness overcame her, but it's a new emotion from Adrien. He hasn't felt adrien's grief for a while now, only popping up from time to time unexpectedly. Now his emotions were potent, mixed with a hint of betrayal.

"You're Hawkmoth. We've been living in the same house this whole time and you're Hawkmoth."

"Yes, Emilie is still alive in the house, just unconscious. Her coma was caused by a miraculous, which is why we need another to repair the damage and bring her back. There's nothing immoral with my intentions. I don't mean to harm you."

Adrien's face hardened, and he drew himself upward, standing over his kneeling father.

"And what about everyone else in Paris."

His voice was above a whisper. His eyes piercing.

"What about the harm you've caused them. The akumatizations...my own friends!? You-"

He turned away as if unable to stand to look at Gabriel himself. Perhaps he should call for Natalie to-

"I need to think." And with that he watches his only child storm away from him.


End file.
